Their Spot
by ThatGirl01
Summary: By Chance Eddie and Loren come across eachother at their secret spot, I'm not good at summaries, just read to find out, guarantee you'll love it!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie P.O.V  
I've been really blocked lately, I don't have any inspiration, I mean yeah I have the love of my life Chloe, but even she hasn't been around lately, her modeling career has taken off, I was on my way to Jake's office so I could have a meeting on discussing having a songwriting/ singing contest.  
Jake- You're 20 minutes late man  
Eddie- I know I'm sorry I was with Chloe  
Jake- (sounding annoyed at Chloe's name) whatever man, anyway we need to talk about this song writing contest  
Eddie- I've never worked with anyone so I would like this experience and maybe some inspiration will come out of it because I have been really blocked lately.  
Jake- yeah so I will announce it on you fan page and you post it on Twitter.  
Eddie- "done. Can I go now?" he really wanted to go to his spot.  
Jake- bye Ed.  
Eddie heads to his spot.  
Loren's P.O.V  
I was just about to leave school when the devil, Adriana came up to me and started her repulsive taunt  
Adriana- your boots are so ugly Loren just like your face. Loren why are you so fat and ugly. You're so untalented, Eddie Duran would never give you a second. Maybe that's why your dad left you and your mom."

I was fine up until her dad was brought up, after that I ran crying up to my spot and sat by the tree crying, I felt horrible, I cried for about 5 minutes until I heard footsteps come behind me and I jumped because I thought I was the only person who came up here.

Man- I'm sorry, but- (He noticed the girl was crying) why are you crying?  
Loren- Oh nothing I would tell some random stranger. (Trying to lighten the awkward mood)  
Man- If I tell you who I am you might scream.  
Loren- why? Your not some murder are you? (Jokingly)  
Man- no! Haha here I'll show you who I am (removes hood, sunglasses, and hat) Im Eddie Duran.  
Loren- That's so cool. I'm a big fan.  
Eddie- thanks and thanks for not freaking out too.  
Loren- no problem haha  
Eddie- so are you going to tell me why you are crying.  
Loren usually doesn't talk about this with anyone not even her bestfriend Melissa or her mom Nora.  
Loren- just a bad day, I guess what you could say, this girl at school made fun of me infront of the whole school.  
Eddie- why would she make fun of you? Because she's jealous?  
Loren- She would never be jealous of me, she's Ms. Perfect queen bee at school.  
Eddie- what all did she say?  
Loren- she called my boots ugly, me fat and ugly, and an in talented looser, and that's probably why my dad left me and my mom when I was 4  
Eddie- I'm so sorry. But I know for a fact that 3 of those things are not true.  
Loren- what 3?  
Eddie- when she called you ugly fat and untalented. You are beautiful and I'm sure you have some talent.  
Loren- oh so you think my boots are ugly? (Joking)  
Eddie- I don't know anything about boots or girl shoes haha. So what's your secret talent?  
Loren- There is a reason they call it a secret ;)  
Eddie- I will get it out of you one day.  
Loren- one day?  
Eddie- yeah I want to hang out with you some more we could me up here, this could be like our secret spot.  
Loren- I like the sound of that.  
Eddie- hey I never got your last name?  
Loren- Tate, Loren Tate.  
Eddie- Tate (popping the T) cute.  
Loren while blushing- thank you.  
Eddie- Awee Are you blushing?  
Loren- hey shut up! Haha  
Eddie pushed Loren with one arm on her he felt a tingle or spark, but he just thought it was from leaning on it for so long. Loren felt it too. Loren punched Him in the arm.  
Eddie pretending that it hurt- OWWW!  
Loren laughing- you deserved it!  
Eddie- whatever  
They both lean back and accidentally but there hands on the same spot so they touched for a second, that time they both felt it, and It was like magic, they looked at each other and that was the first time Eddie really realized how beautiful Loren was.  
Eddie was about to say something whenever his phone rang, it was Chloe.  
Chloe- Babe where are you I want to have some time alone.  
Eddie- I'm busy right now Chloe we can hang out later. Bye.  
Eddie didnt know why he just blew off his girlfriend to be with this girl he's known for 2 hours. Loren was thinking the same thing.  
Loren- you didn't have to do that you know?  
Eddie- I know. I wanted to.  
Loren- oh so you want to hang out with this infamous Loren Tate?  
Eddie- of course! I want to get to know you! Tell me about yourself.  
Loren- well I'm 18, I'm a Senior at West Valley Charter High School, Most likely will be Valedictorian, I live in the Valley, my bestfriend is Melissa, and my mom is Nora.  
Eddie- I thought for sure I could have gotten you to say your secret talent when I asked you that! I will soon!  
Loren- in your dreams.  
Eddie- MAYBE!  
Loren- tell me about you  
Eddie- you already know everything about me of you are as big as a fan as you say you are.  
Loren- I know the Rockstar Eddie Duran, not the Eddie normal guy.  
Eddie was shocked that this girl looked at him as just a normal person when even his girlfriend still doesn't.  
Eddie- well I love fooseball, basketball, Football, baseball. I love chick flicks. Whenever my mom was still alive ( choking up so Loren started rubbing his back and hugged him) I used to always listen to her advice. I order way to much Takeout, I don't have many friends only really one and that's Ian. I love going to the beach, I want to have 2-3 kids, I believe in true love and soul mates. So yeah haha  
Loren- well I guess that's enough for now haha  
Eddie- for now  
Loren- moms are important, my moms advice is what I live off of. I love pastrami, and I can eat like a man. Haha.  
Eddie- FINALLY! A girl who eats!  
Loren- duh! You don't see this fat stomach?!  
Eddie- you are nowhere near fat, your perfect (thinking did I really just let that slip out)  
Loren- yeah right haha  
Eddie- it's true.  
Loren- anyways, woah we've been up here talking for hours it's 1 am! I need to get home!  
Eddie- my gosh are you serious?! Haha that shows how easy you are to talk to.  
Loren- you are too.  
Eddie- so let me see your phone.  
Loren- um why?  
Eddie- so I can put my number in and you can put yours in mine (handing her his phone)  
Loren- okay. There you go.  
They exchanged numbers and hugged, said their goodbyes and left.  
After they left they were both finally inspired to write a new song. Loren was going to get an ear full from her mom though.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap: They exchanged numbers and hugged, said their goodbyes and left.  
After they left they were both finally inspired to write a new song. Loren was going to get an ear full from her mom though.  
Loren's P.O.V  
I got home and saw my mother pacing back and forth  
Nora- Where have you been?! It's 1 am! You should have called.  
Loren- Sorry, but it's Friday I'm cool. And I ran into someone at my secret spot...  
Nora- who?  
Loren- nobody special... Just EDDIE DURAN!  
Nora- Oh my gosh that's awesome!  
I told Nora all about it and went to my room to write a new song, I was inspired...by Eddie.  
Eddie's P.O.V.  
I left my- me and Loren's spot and decided to go to MK to talk to my dad. I got there and walked past Grace saying hello and going up to my pops apartment.  
Eddie- Pops? You here?  
Max- right here son!  
Eddie- Hey pops!  
Max- Hey son, you wanna tell me why you are so happy? (Smiling)  
Eddie blushing- what are you talking about?...  
Max gave him a look.  
Eddie- is it that noticeable?  
Max- yes now tell me.  
Eddie- Well you see I was up at my secret spot and I ran into this girl up there. We talked for hours, I just left.  
Max- Tell me about this girl...  
Eddie- She's absolutely beautiful, amazing, just everything you could ever think of that's good.  
Max- I would like to meet her  
Eddie- I have an idea  
Eddie got out his phone and texted Loren.  
Text: "Hey Loren, sorry for texting so late, well seeing we just left I didn't think you would be asleep, sorry if you were, ha uh... Well I was wondering if you are free tomorrow"  
Loren got the text, smiled and replied  
"No I'm expensive ;) haha no I'm not busy, why?"  
Eddie laughed and texted Loren back  
"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and listen to something I wrote and tell me what you think, and then join me at MK around 9"  
Loren was shocked but stoked!  
" Sounds great! What time you want me to come over? And what's the address?"  
Eddie  
" You can come around 11 the address is 209 Sunset. I will leave the doorman your name to let you up"  
Loren  
"Sounds great see you then!"  
Eddie  
"Can't wait :)"  
Loren  
"Goodnight"  
Eddie  
"Goodnight beautiful :)"  
Loren Re-read the text messages over and over before going to sleep so excited for tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap: Loren Re-read the text messages over and over before going to sleep so excited for tomorrow

Eddie's P.O.V.  
Eddie went home to see Chloe not home, he wrote a song that was inspire by the Loren Tate. So I just asked Loren to come over and she said yes, I don't know why I was so nervous that she would say no. Crap! I didn't even think about Chloe... What is she going to think? Should I lie to Chloe? Should Chloe Be there with us too? No! I'll give Chloe some money so she could go shopping, or get her a modeling job! Yeah I'll get her the modeling job. Let me call someone.  
Eddie- Hey Joshua man can you give Chloe a modeling job for tomorrow around 10:30?  
Joshua- Sure can man. But why are you calling so late?  
Eddie- DUDE! I just saw the time sorry bro!  
Joshua- It's okay, just have her come to the studio around 10:30 and she will be here probably till 4 am.  
Eddie- okay perfect thanks!  
Joshua- no problem.  
Okay so I got that taken care of. I'm going to bed.  
Next Day- Loren's P.O.V.  
It's about 8:30 when I woke up I had to be at Eddie's by 11. I called the one and only fashionista bestfriend, Melissa. Mel just got here so I let her in and she practically ran to my room.  
Loren- slow down there speedy.  
Mel- no time Lo.  
Lo- we have plenty of time.  
Mel- shut up I don't care. Haha  
It was about 9:45 whenever Mel finally picked a outfit we both agreed on, one for the hanging out with Eddie, then one for MK. I got in the shower around 10 and blow dried my hair. I decided to straighten it, which I rarely do. I but a touch of make-up on, and got dressed, it was 10:45 so I left my house.  
Eddie P.O.V.  
I woke up around 9 and had Joshua call Chloe to make sure Chloe didn't think something was up, even though she is always asking me to get her jobs. Joshua called Chloe and she got ready to leave while I jumped in the shower to get ready to Loren, I don't know why I was so excited.  
In the shower-  
Chloe- what are you going to do today babe?  
Eddie (crap I didn't think she'd ask that)- Um, just stay here write and play some music, then go eat lunch, and then go see my dad. (Okay I wasn't totally lying)  
Chloe- cool, I guess...  
Eddie got out of the shower and it was 9:45. Chloe was just about ready and she left at 10. I got dressed and styled my hair, it was about 10:40 when I was ready, so I decided to go downstairs and practice the song I wrote last night to make sure it was perfect for Loren. At exactly 11 o'clock someone knocked on my door, and when I opened it, I was stunned, Loren looked so beautiful.  
Eddie- "c-come in" dammit I stuttered  
Loren heard Eddie stutter but she brushed it off.  
Loren- wow this is a beautiful piano.  
Eddie- thanks, I got it when I first started making money. Would you like something to drink?  
Loren- water would be nice.  
Eddie- coming right up :)  
Loren sat down on the piano forgetting she was at Eddies and got so lost in the music that she started playing and eventually... Singing "Mars"  
" Close enough to touch but you're looking through me, in the same room a smile feels miles from where you are, might as well be Marssss, might as well be mars." The whole time Eddie was behind her in pure amazement. After Loren finished she heard Eddie clapping and completely forgot she was at Eddie's she turned around blushing.  
Eddie- THAT WAS GREAT! Did you write that song?  
Loren- ha (nervously) yeah last night, but I can't sing so don't mind that  
Eddie- You can sing! You sound fantastic. Best I've heard in a while.  
Loren- you are just saying that.  
Eddie- no I'm not, I'm not that nice.  
Loren- oh, then thank you! :)  
Eddie- speaking of songs, I want you to hear something I wrote last night as well.  
Eddie- well here it goes.  
Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday  
Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah  
[end of song]  
Loren's P.O.V.  
I stood there speechless, but then thought oh he wrote that song for Chloe... CHLOE! I completely forgot about her. I should probably say something before Eddie thinks I think it's about me.  
Loren- that's an absolutely amazing song! I love it!  
Eddie- Really I was worried when you didn't say anything that you didn't like it.  
Loren- no just in shock... Of how amazing the song was.  
Eddie- well I couldn't have done it without you.  
Loren- what do you mean?  
Eddie- you inspired me last night for the first time in a while I was inspired and still am to just write and write.  
Loren- Well I'm sure Chloe will love the song.  
Eddie's P.O.V.  
After she said I love it, I just wanted to say I love you. Which is crazy because I met this girl yesterday! But I feel like I've known her for years! Wait she just said Chloe... CHLOE! Shit! I forgot about her. I want Loren to know I wrote this song for her though.  
Eddie- I guess she would i don't know, but that doesn't matter.  
Loren was confused- what?  
Eddie- I wrote this song for you, not her.  
Loren- oh... I wrote my song for you too. :)  
Eddie grabs Loren's hand then suddenly feels a shock, no a spark, he doesn't know what it is he just lets it slide but then suddenly saw that Loren felt it too.  
Eddie- I want you to know you are beautiful, you told me every deep secret about you yesterday. And I want you to know you can come to me... Come to me! I have an idea!  
Eddie starts playing something on the Piano and writing lyrics and soon after he was finished with another song.  
Eddie- I have another song for you .  
Loren- you are like superman! Haha  
Eddie- nah, I don't wear tights but I do have the superpowers ;)  
Eddie starts singing  
Under the silver stars,  
Right where he broke your heart.  
Girl you know, I'd give you everything.  
I wanna hold your hand,  
And say the words he never said.  
I'll make you promises you can believe.  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.  
When you're down and you feel so lonely  
Turn around, you can come to me  
When you're down baby, I will be the only  
Come to me  
You can just be yourself,  
'Cause I don't want nobody else.  
All of your secrets are safe with me.  
For the kind of love you can trust,  
For more than just a crush,  
Baby, why don't you just come to me?  
Let me be the one,  
Telling you it's alright  
Sharing the smiles and tears you cry.  
Let me be the one,  
Loving you when you're weak.  
For all of the strength you need,  
You can come to me.  
When I've got you in my arms (got you in my arms)  
Say it's where you wanna be (where you wanna be, yeah)  
'Cause girl I'm down on my knees  
Promising my heart oh, my heart  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Whenever you need me girl  
Whenever you need me, ah  
Oh, I'll be there  
[end of song]  
Loren- wow you are superman minus the tights  
Eddie- haha, I know your dad left you and he broke your heart, I want you to know you can come to me.  
Loren- thank you (suddenly her stomach growls)  
Eddie- someone's hungry. Haha  
Loren- haha yeah I skipped breakfast!  
Eddie- lets go to rumor.  
Loren- are you sure?  
Eddie- positive. :)  
He gives her that smile that makes her go weak at her knees, little did she know hers made him feel the same way.  
They arrived at rumor and got sat at his usual tables.  
Loren- wow this place is amazing.  
Eddie- it's one of my favorite.  
Waiter comes  
Waiter- what can I get for you.  
Eddie- I would like the baked chicken, potatoes and a tea.  
Loren- I would like tea and you lasa-gna, lasa-gana, ughhh!  
Eddie laughing so hard tears are coming out.  
Eddie- she would like the lasagne.  
Loren- shut up! Haha  
Eddie- it's cute. Haha  
Loren- just like you. (Loren mentally slapped her self in the face and looked shocked as can be)  
Eddie blushing- yes but not as cute as you. (Wtf am I blushing?)  
Loren- I need to use the restroom... Haha  
Loren goes to the bathroom and calms down then returns  
Loren- I'm back!  
Eddie- great!  
Loren- so about MK tonight.  
Eddie- yeah I want you to meet my dad. He wants to meet you.  
Loren- oh! Me and my mom were such big fans of him!  
Eddie- why don't you bring your mom too? So she can hang out with my dad and me and you can hang out :)  
Loren- I will tell her right now.  
Text- " you better not have any plans tonight because WE are going to MK, Eddie invited us, you for his dad and me for him"  
Nora went Fangirl  
"I get to meet Max Duran?!"  
Loren told Eddie what she said  
"Yes so is that as yes?"  
Nora screams  
"YES!"  
Loren laughs and continues her talk with Eddie.  
Loren- well she is certainly happy  
Eddie- good :)  
Just then there food came out and Loren's eyes popped out of her head and was so excited to eat!  
Eddie noticed and said- finally a girl who can eat, the last time I are with Chloe here all she did was eat a Carrot stick and a piece of sushi  
Loren- you will have the complete opposite problem with me. That'd probably be the only thing i'd have left on a Buffet!  
They both laughed and smiled, but little did they know the paps took pictures.  
They finished eating and Loren said  
Wow we have hung out so long It doesn't even feel like it's been 6 hours!  
Eddie sees it 5- dang! You want to go to our spot then I can drop you off at your place and then come pick you and your mom up at 8 for MK?  
Loren- sounds great!  
Eddie and Loren got to their spot and decided that everyday that they could, they would come up to their spot at 5 just to talk. They talked for a while then it was silent for a minute.  
Loren- it's so beautiful up here  
Eddie- it is! And it looks like you are on top of the world.  
Loren- it feels like you can do anything  
Eddie- well you can  
Loren- No I can't. I'm not talented enough.  
Eddie- stop that! I heard you sing and finally figured out your secret! Don't tell me you can't sing! I would know I'm a rockstar!  
Loren- thank you. Really. Maybe next time we are up here you can listen to another one of my songs.  
Eddie- hopefully :)  
Loren sees its 6:30 and decided she need To go home and get ready. Even though she could have stayed up there all night talking to Eddie.  
Loren- I think I should go, it's 6:30 and I have to be ready in an hour and a half.  
Eddie- I'll drive you let's go.  
They walked over to his car and Eddie ran over to open Loren's door. Loren blushed and said thank you. They left and Arrived at Loren's house  
Eddie- I'll be back at 8 to pick you and your mom up.  
Loren- okay thanks. Bye Eddie.  
Eddie- see you soon.  
With that Loren went inside to get ready and Eddie went home to get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while, but I hope this Chapter makes up for it! I will update tomorrow as well! Enough of my talking, let's get to the story!**

**Recap: Loren and Eddie went to get ready and Eddie was picking her and her mom up at 8.**

**Loren's P.O.V**

I got home and ran in, literally. I yelled at my mom to get ready an luckily my fashion savvy bestfriend had already picked out my outfit, It was a beautiful black dress, with sequence, it was beautiful. I threw my dress on and decided to straighten my hair some, and put on some make-up, after-all it is MK, a night club. I but on charcoal eyeliner and light gray eye shadow, some lip gloss, and mascara, that's all I need I was ready and it was 7:45. I walk into the living room and my mom had just got ready and was walking in the living room to get her purse from the kitchen counter. When she got it she turned to me and said I have some things to explain.

Nora- "So tell me when you hung out with EDDIE DURAN!"

I told my mom how we met and how amazing and sweet he was.

Nora- "Awe, my baby has a crush!"

Me-" No I don't mom! He is just a friend, nothing more. Besides he has a model girlfriend, why would he want me, little miss nobody from the Valley?"

Nora-"Honey you have to stop doubting yourself, you are a beautiful, talented, smart, sweet girl!"

**Just then Eddie knocked on the door.**

**Eddie's P.O.V.**

I arrived at Loren's house and for some reason I was nervous. I knocked on the door and about 30 seconds later, what I am assuming is her mom, opened the door.

Nora-" Hi Eddie, I am Loren's mom Nora."

Me-"Hello Nora, how are you doing tonight?"

Nora- "I'm doing great! So is Lo, we are both very excited!"

Just as Nora said this I saw a beautiful Loren come down the hallway.

Loren- "Mom! Hi Eddie" she smiled and I swear I saw her blush.

Eddie- " Lo-Loren, y-you look b-beautiful" I couldn't get my words out, I was so nervous and stunned by Loren's beauty.

Loren blushed- "You look great as well."

Eddie-"Well we should go so we can make it to the club by 8:30."

They all left and got into the limo. They arrived and of course paparazzi took pictures of Eddie and Loren, with Eddie's arm around Loren's waist. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to put it there, he wanted to.

They entered MK

Loren- " Wow, this place is amazing!" Nora agreed.

Eddie- "Yeah, my dad did a great job with the place." Just then Max walked up.

Max- "Well you must be the Loren Ed here has been talking about all day."

Ed- "Dad stop!" Eddie was embarrassed.

Max- "Sorry, I am Max, Ed's father."

Everyone said hi to Max, and went to sit down in a booth.

Nora- "Your club turned out amazing Max! It's so cool in here!"

Max- "Well if the beautiful lady says this, then it must be true."

Nora blushed- "Well if you say this it must be true, I must say I was a huge fan of MK back in the day."

Max-"Well that's always a good thing."

Eddie whispered to Loren- " Let's go on the dance floor so we can leave these two alone to talk."

They went on the dance floor and about 2 minutes of fun dancing, a slow song came on.

Eddie- "Would you like to dance?"

Loren- "I would love to, but I have to warn you I have 2 left feet."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and felt a weird tingly-shock feeling.

They got to the dance floor and got really close to where both of their stomachs were pressed up against each other and Loren's head was on Eddie's shoulder.

Eddie-"So are you having fun tonight?"

Loren lifted her head from Eddie's shoulder and looked at him- "Yeah, I am having a great time, thanks for inviting us."

Eddie- "Well I had to have a beautiful on my arm, and pops seemed to hit it off with your mom."

Loren- "Yeah they are really flirting over there."

Eddie-" I'm glad because I get to hang out with just you."

Loren- " I'm glad too." She smiled.

Eddie- "You really do look beautiful tonight."

Loren-"Thanks, but you don't have to say that, I know you are just trying to be nice."

Eddie- "I'm not that nice, I am telling the truth, you are the most beautiful girl here!" He looked into Loren's eyes and got lost in them.

Loren- "Thank you." She looked back into Eddie's eyes.

Another slow song came on so they continued to dance as close, if not closer than before.

Eddie- "I'm really glad I met you." He said sincerely with a smile.

Loren- "Im also really glad just remember , since you took me here, you have to go somewhere I choose next time" she said in a teasing, yet serious way, with a smile.

Eddie- "I would be more than happy to take you up on that offer, and hold it against you." He said teasing back.

I couldn't stop staring at the beautiful Loren, I wanted to kiss her so bad, but Im still with Chloe. WTH what am I talking about, do I have feelings for Loren? It's possible, but I shouldn't have feelings for someone else if I am supposedly in love with Loren- wait did I just say im in love with Loren?! No Eddie, I'm supposedly in love with Chloe. Who am I kidding, I don't love Chloe, I'm already falling fast and hard for Loren.

Loren-" Eddie, Eddie, Hello? Come back to earth Eddie."

Eddie- " Oh sorry, I was just thinking about something, well you. :)" He admitted

Loren- "Well what were you thinking about?"

Eddie- " How beautiful you are, and how lucky I was to find you, and how lucky I am to be dancing with you right now."

Loren- "I am really happy I met you too, I'm the luckiest girl in the world right now."

They stared into each others eyes, then Eddie started to lean in, so did Loren. After what felt like forever their lips met. Sparks flew and they felt like the only people in the world, until they saw camera flashes and an angry blonde beside us, with the one and only Tyler Rorke.


	5. Chapter 5

Told y'all I would update today! Bam! It might be a little late, but sorry I had a softball game and vocal lessons!

Recap- Eddie and Loren just kissed, but a Paparazzi got pictures of them and they got caught by Chloe and Ty.

Chloe- WHAT THE HELL EDDIE?!  
This is who you blew me off for?! This ugly, pathetic, teeny-bopper nobody?!

Loren- Excuse me, but you don't know me, don't judge me Chloe, it's childish. And you are only 4 years older than me.

Chloe- stay out of this little girl! Eddie you still have yet to explain yourself! WTH?!

Eddie- From the looks of it, you have some explaining to do as well. You told me you had no idea who Tyler was, yet you are hanging out with him!

Chloe- Don't you dare change the subject Eddie!

Eddie- You want me to tell you why I kissed her? Because I don't live you anymore Chloe, I was going to break up with you soon. I couldn't resist kissing Loren, I wanted too.

Chloe- You little teeny-bopper! You will regret this! You stole my man, and my ticket to fame- I.. I mean.. The love of my life!

Eddie- EXCUSE ME?! You just said the ticket to fame?! Have you been using me this whole time?! And what seeing Tyler behind my back?!

Tyler- Damn right she has, and we have been seeing A LOT of eachother if you know what I mean. ;)

Eddie- YOU ARE MAD AT ME FOR KISSING LOREN, YET YOU HAVE BEEN SLEEPING WITH TYLER BEHIND MY BACK?!

Chloe- No Eddie, don't believe him, he's stalking me! He made me sleep with him!

Tyler- Ummm, last time I checked you came to my house the last 3 times. Oh Eddie, how do you like that new tattoo on Chloe's inner thigh?

Eddie- SCREW YOU CHLOE! You never loved me at all did you?!

Chloe- yes! Yes I did Eddie! You are the one that just threw us all away for that little twerp!

Eddie- DO NOT CALL HER NAMES!

Loren- No Eddie, she is just trying to take out her anger on somebody else and trying to change the subject, which she is not very good at, you are right she is not a very good actress Ed.

Chloe- YOU DID NOT?!

Loren- OH... But I did.  
*Music Stops*

Eddie- And she has every right too! So Chloe, just leave we are over!

Max & Nora- What's all the commotion over here? Oh hi Chloe...

Chloe- SHUT UP MAX!

Eddie, Loren, and Nora- DO NOT TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!

Chloe- I can talk to him and anyone else, however I want! Including little miss nobody.

Loren- Please Chloe, stop making me laugh. You are making an even bigger fool out of yourself than you already are. You are a idiot for cheating on Eddie, and using him? That's just low

Chloe- oh shut it, I'm more of a woman than you'll ever be!

Loren- If you call "being a woman" is spreading her legs to every man she sees than I wouldn't want to be one.

Club- OHHHHH!

Everyone turns around to see everybody watching them, the news and all. Little did they know, or even still know, they were on LIVE TV.

Eddie- And I'm glad I kissed Loren, because she is more beautiful, talented, amazing, sweet, down to earth, funny, smart, the list could go on, girl I have ever met. And she is the only one I want to be with!

Loren- Do you really mean that Eddie? :)

Eddie- Of course, Loren Tate, ever since I met you at our special spot, I knew there was something about you that I wanted- no NEEDED. Will you be my girlfriend Loren Tate?

Loren- of course Eddie, I'm glad I'm not the only one to feel that way!

The give eachother a passionate, long kiss, full of want, passion, and love.

Chloe- UGHH! I don't want to see this ugly girl kissing MY MAN!

Eddie- I BROKE UP WIT YOU! And she is not ugly, you are talking about how you are acting. Good-bye. For good, go be with Tyler, since you've been sleeping with him behind my back for a while anyway!

They finally notice they are on live TV... Uh- oh.

Bad cliff hanger I know...


End file.
